


Fine Days 下篇

by likearealstone



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likearealstone/pseuds/likearealstone
Summary: 節理のまま咲く花
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Kyomoto Taiga
Kudos: 13





	Fine Days 下篇

田中树坐了十几个小时的飞机之后直接跑到杰西的办公室蹭洗澡。

换做以前，这个浴缸一定不外借，不过现在既然闲置了很久，有人肯来清清灰尘主人也是很欢迎的。

“记得锁门！”森田美勇人留下客用磁卡，匆匆抓起平板电脑冲了出去。

任由身体被温热的水浸透，田中树吐出一口舒服的气。他一向忍受不了安静，随手抓起电话打给在美国一起念marketing最近才归国的大学同学，“喂？你说要追的那个人，睡到了吗？”

“当然了，我是谁。”京本大我无聊地边刷牙边吐泡泡，省略了如何设计把美勇人塞进杰西的办公室，制造自己和杰西见面的机会，又忍了那么久假装慢慢地被杰西追到，成功把自己打包送上杰西的床等等一万字。

樱花已经谢了，盂兰盆节还会远吗。拜上季度好业绩所赐，下一个项目预算又增加了一个数量级。松村北斗和路易斯杰西终于在电梯里狭路相逢。

电梯门关上的瞬间，北斗突然想起了以前在心理学书上看到的话：人与人之间的亲密程度与空间距离成正比，而这种距离，只会缩短，无法倒退。

一股无形的力量牵引着他向杰西的方向靠过去，北斗却只能把自己的双脚牢牢钉在原地。

好在三楼很快就到了。

还是在同一个看得到樱花树的房间，樱花树下的人，他就坐在对面。杰西微笑着低头看报告纸，思考着盂兰盆节要不要买下夏目友人帐的活动版权，让金发的京本少爷扮个丰月神。

晚上的暖场酒会田中树不请自来，不一会儿就在德州扑克区输掉两个buy-in，哭着向高中同学松村北斗借钱，北斗却心不在焉。

看他视线落在路易斯总裁和京本总监相谈甚欢的背影，田中树突然想起了挺久以前的一个八卦。

“北斗……”“恩？”“你上一个老板，”也就是他的小学同学杰西，“是不是快要结婚了？”

北斗苦笑，“大概也还没有这么快吧。”

“明明半年多前他就买了戒指。”那对陨石打造的对戒还是和他田中树抢的，虽然土豪总裁直接多加了一个零。

“半年前？”北斗愣住了。

“还没消息吗？不像他啊。”田中树十分失望地向下一个八卦对象走去。

北斗突然有点站不稳，他退后两步，靠在墙上，浑身发冷。

“京本君！”敬语一直改不过来，田中树自己也很苦恼。“快告诉我，你喜欢的那个女生在哪？”

“谁告诉你是女的了。”京本大我撇撇嘴。

“是谁？哪个男人！！”抢走了我的京本君呜呜呜。早知道这样，还不如我田中树……

“你好吵！”京本大我刚想捂住田中树的嘴，就被抓住了手臂。

“我的，”杰西抓起来轻轻咬了一口，“不许碰别人。”

“杰！杰西！”田中树惊讶地张大了嘴，但随即眼珠溜溜一转……“这么说，戒指是买给京本君的了！”

“什么戒指？”这回轮到京本大我站不稳了。

牙白。牙白。牙白。

他要求婚了……吗？

“那种田中树也买得起的东西配不上你。”

京本大我似乎也觉得杰西的话好有道理。“那你要买什么给我？”

杰西笑了。他觉得大我至少应该戴一枚镶满珍珠的指环，不，珍珠容易泛黄，也许纤细又坚固的黄钻更衬他。

每天清晨看着他从自己的臂弯中慢慢醒来，金色的头发软软地垂在脸上，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，杰西就觉得自己被一股柔软的甜蜜情绪涨得满满的。

爱情真是再好不过的东西了。即使曾经被谁带走，也永远会从一颗鲜活的心里再次滋长。

“现在就要我求婚吗？”倒是也没关系。

“不用。”京本大我一脸的反正你也逃不出老子的手掌心。

酒会压轴表演是总裁团的歌舞。策划的小女生是个杰尼斯卧榻，选了知名偶像组合的小黄歌。

杰西、北斗、美勇人、大我，被迫友好地站成一排。

终于经由田中树获知了真相的森田美勇人扁着一张嘴，内心其实很想像小时候一样对着小竹马咬回去。

“你就这么把我给卖了？”

“我是看你都要当爹了，特别给你介绍个高薪的工作。”何况路易斯杰西本来就是个好老板，松村北斗说的。

北斗的脸色依然很苍白，音乐明明激烈欢快，舞蹈的手势明明应该搭配灿烂的笑容，他却一点也笑不出来。

杰西看着这样的北斗，发现自己的心脏依然还会隐隐作痛，只是已经不像半年前那样排山倒海。

为什么他看起来那么不快乐？既然选择了离开，不就应该意味着，将会拥有的一切要比留在他身边所能得到的还要好得多？

最后一个音节，杰西伸出小指，轻轻戳了戳北斗脸上的酒窝。

他只是很想再看到他带着酒窝的笑容。

北斗却蹲在地上，哭了起来。


End file.
